The present invention relates to a dental handpiece including a handle portion which at one end has a holder for a driven tool and which at the other end is rotatably connected to a connecting portion which provides connection to a supply hose for supply media. Light issuing in the region of the tool may be produced by an incandescent lamp arranged in a recess in the connecting portion.
In a handpiece of such type, the function of the connecting portion is to provide connection of a given kind of supply hose to a series of different handle portions. Supply hoses of different configurations each have associated therewith their own connection portions which are permanently connected to the supply hose.
In a known type of connecting portion (see DE-C-31 04 239) the incandescent lamp which serves to produce the light is disposed in the center of the end of the connecting portion which is directed towards the tool. That has the advantage that only an electric line and not an optical line has to be passed through the connecting portion. If, on the other hand, the supply hose provides light, then a connecting portion of a substantially different structure must be used for that purpose.